<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je crois que... Je l'aime by Misty1024</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162457">Je crois que... Je l'aime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024'>Misty1024</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alyanette [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, J'en met pas plus pour pas spoil, POV Alya Césaire, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Je ne m'attendais pas à que ça ait autant d'effet de comprendre que j'aimais ma meilleure amie.<br/>Mais ça en a eu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alyanette [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Je crois que... Je l'aime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Marinette arriva en cours, brusquement et en retard, comme à son habitude. Je sentis mon cœur s’emballer en la voyant, pendant les vacances, quand j’ai réalisé ce que je ressentais, je ne pensais pas que c’aurait autant d’impact, et pourtant, depuis lors, à chaque fois que je voyais son visage, j’étais totalement déstabilisée</p><p class="western">– Désolée Madame, mon réveil n’a pas sonné.</p><p class="western">Madame Bustier soupira.</p><p class="western">– Va t’asseoir, Marinette.</p><p class="western">Ma meilleure amie me rejoignit en vitesse.</p><p class="western">– Désolée du retard, Alya.</p><p class="western">Je lui souris légèrement.</p><p class="western">– Pas de soucis. Alors, pourquoi t’es en retard cette fois ?</p><p class="western">Son regard se perdit dans le vide.</p><p class="western">– J’ai réfléchi à trop de trucs cette nuit, donc je ne me suis endormie qu’à cinq heures et…Du coup je me suis pas réveillée.</p><p class="western">– Tu pensais à ton beau blond ?</p><p class="western">Ces mots paraissaient amers dans ma bouche, oh, ça allait être dur, tomber amoureuse de son amie folle d’un autre.</p><p class="western">– Non…Je…Enfin, si, j’y pensais…Mais pas…Pas comme ça…</p><p class="western">Je relevais la tête, surprise.</p><p class="western">– Ah ?</p><p class="western">– Je ne comprends pas…Enfin je comprends, mais…j’arrive pas à voir comment ça a pu arriver si vite et sans que je ne m’en rende compte.</p><p class="western">Elle…N’aimait plus Adrien ?</p><p class="western">– Oh ? Comment ça ? Tu aimes quelqu’un d’autre.</p><p class="western">Elle soupira et parut pensive un moment avant de lâcher.</p><p class="western">– Je pense…Mais j’aime Adrien de toute manière…Mais il y a cette autre personne aussi…</p><p class="western">– Qui ?</p><p class="western">Mon enthousiasme devait être trop marqué puisque ma voix s’était élevée plus que prévu, madame Bustier nous lança un regard strict et nous nous concentrâmes le reste du cours. Enfin, le reste, une demi-heure avant qu’une explosion retentisse à l’extérieur.</p><p class="western">– Madame, je peux aller aux toilettes ?</p><p class="western">Avait demandé Adrien.</p><p class="western">– Ah, moi aussi !</p><p class="western">J’avais lancé à mon tour.</p><p class="western">Marinette eut un sourire un coin, elle savait très bien que j’allais filmer le combat.</p><p class="western">– Quelqu’un d’autre ?</p><p class="western">– Moi !</p><p class="western">Et Marinette sortit avec moi…Eh, pas comme ça, pas que ça me dérange mais…Elle sortit juste de la salle en même temps que moi.</p><p class="western">– Mari ? Tu vas où ?</p><p class="western">– Bah, aux toilettes !</p><p class="western">Elle leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p class="western">– Allez, tu devrais retourner en classe, c’est dangereux.</p><p class="western">Et sur ces mots, elle partit en courant.</p><p class="western">Je me rendis sur la scène de combat le plus vite que je pouvais. Chat Noir était déjà présent, mais Ladybug non. Il combattait un homme dans un costume bariolé, comme souvent, capable de transformer tout ce qu’il touchait en arbre, original.</p><p class="western">Je lançais la vidéo pour mon blog et commençait à filmer et commenter ce qui se passait. Ladybug arriva vite et eut rapidement le besoin d’utiliser son pouvoir. Quelques secondes après avoir reçu son objet rouge à pois noirs, elle s’en alla de la scène de bataille. Je continuais à filmer les actions de Chat Noir, mais j’eus l’impression que le vilain me regardait intensément. Il se mit brusquement à courir vers moi, sa main tendue, prête à me transformer en plante quand je sentis deux bras m’entourer et un corps me percuter à toute vitesse pour m’emmener à l’abri.</p><p class="western">– Alya ! Combien de fois je t’ai dit de ne pas rester sur le champ de bataille.</p><p class="western">Je regardais l’héroïne coccinelle, elle semblait vraiment déstabilisée et inquiète. J’étais toujours collée à elle et essayait de me dégager doucement lorsqu’elle remarqua qu’elle me tenait toujours. Ses joues prirent la teinte de son costume et elle me lâcha d’un coup avant de secouer la tête pour se calmer. Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait ? Elle toussota avant de commencer.</p><p class="western">– Alya Césaire, voici le Miraculous du Renard, tu t’en serviras pour le bien d’autrui, une fois ta mission terminée, tu me le rendras.</p><p class="western">J’attrapais la boîte qu’elle me tendait.</p><p class="western">– Pas de soucis.</p><p class="western">J’enfilais le collier.</p><p class="western">– Trixx, transforme-moi !</p><p class="western">Une fois sur le champ de bataille, Ladybug réutilisa son pouvoir et avec un plan plus étrange encore que les précédents nous vînmes à bout de notre ennemi. Après un « bien joué » et des au revoir pour le matou, nous nous rendîmes dans une ruelle pour que je rende mon Miraculous.</p><p class="western">– Dé-transformation.</p><p class="western">Une fois le collier en main, je le tendis en Ladybug, qui ne réagit pas immédiatement.</p><p class="western">– Ladybug ? Ça va ?</p><p class="western">Elle parut hésiter un moment, récupéra et rangea le collier du renard puis soupira.</p><p class="western">– Je me suis rendu compte récemment que je suis tombée amoureuse de ma meilleure amie…Et ça me travaille…</p><p class="western">– Oh ? Bienvenue dans le club.</p><p class="western">Elle me lança un regard à mi-chemin entre le choc et…Et autre chose ? Et murmura.</p><p class="western">– Tu…Tu parles de Marinette ?</p><p class="western">Elle était franchement étrange…</p><p class="western">– Oui ? Pourquoi ?</p><p class="western">Et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ses pommettes prirent une couleur écarlate et elle bredouilla un « pour rien » avant de s’enfuir. Si j’avais pu raconter ça à Marinette sans griller mon identité secrète ni mes sentiments, c’aurait été drôle.</p><p class="western">Je retournais alors en cours et remarquait celle qui occupait mes pensées en train de m’attendre devant la porte de la salle. En me voyant arriver, elle baissa la tête en rougissant et en jouant avec ses doigts : Bordel, qu’est-ce qu’elle était mignonne…Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser mes pensées transparaître.</p><p class="western">– Hey Mari, tu m’attendais ?</p><p class="western">– H-Hey Alya…Je t’adentais…Ah, je t’attendais.</p><p class="western">Nous rentrâmes alors dans la salle, pourquoi Marinette s’était elle mise à bégayer d’un coup ? Est-ce qu’elle avait surpris ma discussion avec Ladybug ? Non, Ladybug aurait remarqué s’il y avait quelqu’un avec nous. J’étais en train de me torturer l’esprit lorsque je sentis une main se poser doucement sur la mienne. Je regardais ma meilleure amie, elle me lançait un regard inquiet, mais avait aussi un sourire apaisant.</p><p class="western">J’avais retourné le problème dans tous les sens jusqu’à la fin de l’heure sans y trouver de solution. Une fois en dehors de la salle, Marinette me traîna à nouveau dans la pièce sans un mot, ne répondant pas à mes protestations. La salle était maintenant vide, tous étaient partis, même madame Bustier. Je sentais mon cœur s’accélérer et mes joues me brûler. Elle savait, c’était évident, elle avait dû nous entendre ou quelque chose comme ça…</p><p class="western">– Je…Alya ?</p><p class="western">Je relevais la tête vers elle, ses joues étaient rouges et elle semblait mal à l’aise.</p><p class="western">– Tu m’as entendu parler à Ladybug ?</p><p class="western">Elle fut surprise par ma question et pencha la tête sur le côté et un doigt sur ses lèvres, pensive. Elle était tellement adorable ainsi…Il me fallait toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas l’embrasser sur le champ.</p><p class="western">– Oui…en quelque sorte…C’est ça…</p><p class="western">En quelque sorte… ?</p><p class="western">– Mais je…</p><p class="western">– Oui, je sais, tu aimes Adrien, tu l’as toujours aimé et c’est lui qui illumines tes journées, je sais que je ne suis que ta meilleure amie. Mais tu n’imagines pas à quel point ça me torture de t’aimer et de te voir soupirer après Adrien tous les jours je…</p><p class="western">– Alya ?</p><p class="western">Elle m’avait coupée dans ma tirade, et je la regardais, j’y voyais flou, je devais sûrement pleurer…</p><p class="western">– Je t’aime.</p><p class="western">Je ne répondis pas…c’était…impossible ?</p><p class="western">– La personne dont je te parlais ce matin, c’était toi, et je l’ai compris tout à l’heure, je n’aime plus Adrien, c’est toi que j’aime.</p><p class="western">Je clignais des yeux pour y voir net, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Elle s’approcha de moi et les essuya avec son pouce en laissant sa paume s’attarder sur ma joue. Elle semblait hésiter, puis elle prit une grande inspiration et elle me lança un regard déterminé, un regard qui me disait quelque chose, mais je n’arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Finalement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me prenant par surprise. Elle s’était reculée immédiatement, le feu aux joues, et c’est là que je compris. C’était la raison la plus évidente mais aussi la plus incroyable.</p><p class="western">La raison pour laquelle elle savait. La raison pour laquelle Ladybug avait été déstabilisée d’être collée à moi, et ce pourquoi elle avait rougi si intensément quand j’avais dit aimer Marinette.</p><p class="western">Oh, la fille que j’aimais était vraiment incroyable.</p><p class="western">J’eus un petit sourire et lâchais.</p><p class="western">– Le rouge, ça te va bien.</p><p class="western">Elle me regarda surprise.</p><p class="western">– Mais je préfère te voir sans, tu es incroyable même si tu n’es pas habillée de rouge, tu le sais ?</p><p class="western">Elle écarquilla les yeux et s’empourpra d’autant plus et je n’hésitais plus, je me penchais vers elle et l’embrassait délicatement. Je la vis fermer les yeux avant de faire de même. Notre bulle fut cependant brisée par le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvrait.</p><p class="western">– Marinette, Alya salut…Oh, merde, désolé, je dérange !</p><p class="western">Nous nous tournâmes d’un seul mouvement vers Nino et Adrien qui venaient d’entrer après la fin de la pause. Ils nous regardaient, gênés et mal à l’aise d’avoir interrompu ce moment. Marinette se décomposait littéralement et j’éclatais de rire.</p><p class="western">– Eh bien, j’avais cru que ça n’arriverait jamais ! Avait lancé Adrien.</p><p class="western">– Hein ?</p><p class="western">– Bah, ça se voyait que tu aimais Alya, je suis pas aveugle non plus.</p><p class="western">Et là, le fou rire fut pire. Mais après tout…Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas tort.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>